


Birthday

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, anakin is the best dad, and leia is such a daddy's girl, padme is like 8 months older than anakin, the twins are teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé's first birthday as a mother.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Birthday

Anakin had gotten up before his kids for once in their ten months on this earth. He'd been planning this day for months. Today was the day Padmé turned 25. He'd made her favorite breakfast and set a fresh pot of coffee on. Getting the kids up and dressed was harder than he'd expected but, he placed a bow on each of their heads before guiding each of them down the hall to their parents' room. 

He certainly debated on letting Padmé sleep. She'd worked a double yesterday and got in well after the kids had been in bed, but you only turn 25 once. He set the plate of food and the coffee mug on her nightstand before picking Luke and Leia up and placing them on top of his wife. 

"Mommy," he whispered as Luke patted her cheeks. "Happy Birthday!" Padmé stirred and tried to roll over. Her eyes cracked open, looking around in confusion. 

"Mumma!" Leia chirped, smiling wide and showing off her lone front tooth. 

"Hi, LeLe," Padmé greeted, her voice gruff with sleep. "Who put that bow on your head?" Leia gurgled and pushed her brother out of the way so she could hug her mother. "Lukey's got one too! What's going on?" Finally, she turned her head to look at her husband. 

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We brought you breakfast." She pushed herself up onto her forearms, looking at the plate on the nightstand. 

"You didn't have to," she mumbled, sitting up fully and picking the coffee mug up. Padmé stretched her hand out to him, and Anakin sat next to her on the bed. He kissed her once again. "Thank you, love." He smiled bashfully, looking down at the covers.

"Mumma!" Luke chirped, crawling to sit on the bed next to her. Anakin smiled at his son. Luke was a mama's boy through and through. He loved it when Padmé was home to play with him. She made sure she had two days where she could be home with her kids every week. Luke patted his chubby hand against Padmé's cheek, and she caught the hand in hers and kissed his palm. 

"It's no problem," he picked Leia up off of Padmé's stomach so she could sit up and drink her coffee. "You made me breakfast on my birthday. Leia, you need to chill out." He said, pulling Leia into his lap and blowing raspberries on her cheek. 

Padmé smiled. Her husband was wrapped around Leia's finger. He knew it, but she had an inkling that he didn't care. Luke, not wanting to be left out, squealed. 

"What? Are you singing?" Anakin asked, and Luke continued to squeal. 

"Hey! Quiet down!" Padmé said, tickling his belly. Ignoring his mother, he continued to squeal, nearly drowning out the sound of the phone ringing. 

"Luke, shush, man," Anakin said, covering his mouth, "Mom's on the phone." 

"It's my mom; you should get these boogers fed and changed so we can get the day started." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and put the coffee mug back on the nightstand, scooping his son up into his arms and holding him next to his sister. Leia, who'd been resting comfortably in her dad's arms, protested at having to share Anakin. 

"Leia, stop," Anakin said, moving quickly so Padmé's phone call wouldn't be interrupted by screaming children. He sat both kids on the couch and sat in front of them. "I'm Daddy to the both of you. There's enough daddy to go around." Leia fixed him with a stare that rivaled Ahsoka's. 

"Da dad," Luke said, nodding his little head at Leia. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. 

"No," Leia decided. Anakin was her daddy and hers alone, and she wasn't going to share with her brother. Deciding not to cause a tantrum, Anakin just sighed, picked Luke up, and stuck him in his high chair before doing the same to Leia. 

"Well, missy, that's life. Now we're gonna be good and eat breakfast, and then we're going over to Grandma and Grandpa's and have birthday cake and ice cream." Leia fussed at him in protest. "Do you not want birthday cake?" Padmé came out of her bedroom, holding the tray he'd brought her in one hand and her phone in the other. She watched her husband study their daughter. It was like watching a Rube Goldberg machine run. His eyes took in the flush of Leia's cheeks, the way she tugged on her ears, the excess drool, and how she chewed on her fist, his fingers, her shirt. She always knew her husband would have excelled as an engineer if he had decided to go to college. He realized that her newest tooth was bothering her. In an instant, he understood why she was fussy, why she got mad when he picked Luke up. Anakin was her primary source of comfort. Padmé smiled, clearing her throat as she walked to the sink to put her dirty dishes away. 

"You don't have to do chores on your birthday," Anakin scolded, smoothing Leia's hair down. 

"That was the deal when we didn't have children," she smirked, gathering the supplies for two bottles. Anakin knew his wife was right; she always was. "Is Leia feeling okay? She looks flushed," Padmé ran her fingers over Leia's cheeks as she set the bottle down on the tray. 

"I think her tooth is bothering her, she's drooling a lot and keeps sticking her fist in her mouth," Anakin explained, taking a seat in the chair next to Luke and holding his bottle out. 

Padmé used her fingers to open Leia's mouth and get a good look. "It might just be poking extra hard at her gums then it was yesterday. Has she quieted down when she sucks on her fist?" 

"Yeah." Luke finished his bottle but kept suckling at it. "It's all gone, LC. There's nothing left." Luke cried, flailing his fists at Anakin as he took the bottle away. "It's alright. Daddy's got you." 

Luke's sobs turned to small cries as Anakin held him. Seeing Luke get all of her daddy's attention, Leia whined, stretching her arms out to him. "Trade?" Anakin passed Luke over the table to Padmé, standing up and plucking Leia out of her chair. 

"Ani, maybe you should stay back with Leia," Padmé suggested, "I'll take Luke and go to my parents for cake and ice cream. She probably just needs a quiet day at home." They usually spent their birthdays doing something fun together. Typically they'd go to a pumpkin patch around Anakin's birthday. For Padmé's, they'd spend it indoors playing laser tag or going to a movie. 

"Maybe this weekend, we could celebrate your birthday with a date or something," he offered so she wouldn't be upset if he did agree to stay back. 

"That sounds nice. We haven't been out on a date in a while." Leia continued to fuss as Anakin rubbed her back. 

"You're alright going to your parents with Luke alone?" She nodded. When separate, they were reasonably easy babies. "Then I don't have a problem with staying back." Padmé smiled and stood to get Luke dressed and ready to go before she got dressed as well. 

"Maybe you two can nap together. Leia didn't sleep well, and you kept getting up with her." Anakin smiled up at her. 

"Possibly. Now, go enjoy your ice cream and let your family know we love them." He kissed her cheek and opened the front door for her. He'd make it up to her, but they've learned parenthood comes first, and they wouldn't have it any other way. 

  
  



End file.
